


While you are sleeping

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, M/M, Sleep, just them being them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: It's not creepy when you are in love .... right?or the one where both Victor and Yuuri like looking at the other one when they sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 47 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I really should be sleeping right now, have not been doing that enough these past few days. And napping is not helping. :}

Yuuri stares at the man lying on the floor of his parents Onsen in Hasetsu, Japan. He's certain that he should not stare, he's very certain he should have stopped staring over an hour ago. Probably shouldn't have started staring when the guy dropped down and fell asleep. But It's Victor... Victor Nikiforov... and he is asleep... he is genuinely sleeping in the same room as Yuuri. When Minako barges in he can finally look away for a moment, missing the sight already.

Victor sits down in the chair in front of the desk. He's not certain if he should be happy or jealous with his dog. Makkachin has clearly made a spot for themselves in the bed as Yuuri seems to have no trouble sleeping with the dog right beside him. Victor looks at Yuuri's face, sending him up for a nap after eating was a good idea, checking up on him while he's sleeping maybe not so. He doesn't even dare to look at his watch as he is certain he's been here, staring at the sleeping man for far longer than anyone could find polite. Realizing how it looks if Yuuri wakes up and sees him sitting there, Victor decides to leave. But not before he makes a photo, just as a keepsake. 

Yuuri thinks he should be feeling some embarrassment here, after all it had been his idea to go to the summer festival. He's not fully comprehending how it happened, should Russians pass out after only 3 glasses of Sake. He thought Victor was tougher on alcohol then that. His eyes slide to the passed out man in the grass next to him. He should wake him up and get him to bed. He buries his face in his hands, naughty thoughts, of course he is not going to be in that bed. Still... Victor looks so ... amazing, sleeping.

It's wonderful how fast Yuuri can fall asleep in a plane. Victor just loves how he's all bundled up, travel pillow in his neck, and out to the world. He quickly snuggles into the seat next to him, then against him. He can't refuse Victor sleeping with him in a plane. Not that this stops Victor from taking a quick photo, to go with the rest.

The hot pot was a success, till Victor got so drunk he passed out in the restaurant. At least that gave Yuuri just enough time to put his clothes back on. He looks at the man snuggled against his shoulder while also trying to listen to Leo and Guang Hong. As glad as he is to see his friends, he does seem to get distracted a lot. Yuuri blames it on those eyelashes, they are to lovely against those cheeks. When Phichit helps him to get Victor in a cab, even before dragging Celestino in one as well, he's glad that they are so very tight together in the back seat. 

Victor looks at Yuuri's face. He doesn't fully understand why he hadn't slept enough, but he's glad the man has stopped squirming. It doesn't seem like he's sleeping peacefully though as his lips are moving as to indicate him talking but all there is is some light mumbling. It is at this moment Victor decides that while out they are no longer going to be in separate rooms. He has to make certain Yuuri gets all the sleep he needs.

Yuuri looks at the man in the bed next to him. There is a worried look on his face. You'd think being back in his home country would have him relax better, but Victor seems to be a bit restless tonight. So restless that he's keeping Yuuri awake. Oh who is he kidding, sure Victor has been dragging him to sleep in his room more often than not, relaxing around that man is still something that takes a bit of a struggle mentally for Yuuri. That and he loves watching Victor for as long as he can.

Waking up in Russia is weird. Sure he's been in hotels in his own country before, the place is huge, but waking up in a hotel at a skating event while not being a skater. He looks at the man in the bed next to him, Yuuri seems to have relaxed just right. Victor is getting used at seeing his face first thing in the morning. No not used, addicted. He pulls back his hand before he can move some pits of hair that have fallen over Yuuri's face. There is still a gap between them but it is smaller, maybe soon he can touch too. 

Waking up snuggled in somebodies arms is something Yuuri didn't really thought would happen, waking up in Victor's arms...well that just seemed completely impossible at some time. Hearing Makkachin breathing from there dog bed, is just the cherry on top, help make it real. Yuuri softly moves his fingers over Victor's cheek moving the hair out of the way. He's so close that even without his glasses he can see everything perfectly. He could stare at this for ever, but after Russia he knows they are running out of time.

Barcelona is beautiful this time of year, but not as beautiful as the jet-lagged sleeping beauty in that hotel bed. Victor is certain he could just stand here and watch Yuuri sleep for hours, but he is a bit restless and he'll have the rest of the night, so it will have to wait till after he took a dip in the hotel pool to get the airplane out of his system. An other Photo finds its way on Victor's phone. Maybe he can trade some with Phichit, that man is bound to have loads of sleeping Yuuri photo's from when they were at college together. 

Yuuri is glad Victor can sleep so sound after last night, this way he can just look at him for a while. Why had victor taken it so hard, he had not said anything last night Victor had not been thinking himself right. Yet he had acted like it had all been a shock. He wants to push away Victor's hair to have a better look at the man's face, but pulls back his hand when the sun hits his ring dead on. An engagement ring, Victor called it that, Yuuri felt it, but after his skating yesterday did he still deserve to be seen as that. He let Victor down not having the highest score, he know he could have done better. He looks at Victor and sighs, he'll have to wake him, he should attend the public practice but he doesn't feel like being watched today. Victor should know a place where they could skate together, just the two of them. If only in practice he really does want to skate with Victor.

He'll never get enough of it, this feeling of trust, this feeling of having somebody all snuggled up against you, being with Yuuri. Victor tries to move in a more comfortable position without waking him and fails. Yuuri's eyes flutter open, even though it is clear he himself is not awake yet. Victor coos a bit and soon Yuuri is back asleep, it is only then Victor remembers that they could have relocated to the bedroom. But after one more look at the younger man's face he decides that being snuggled up on the sofa is just right for hte first night of the rest of their lives. He plants a kiss on Yuuri's head and wishes him welcome home in Saint Petersburg, Russia.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I appreciate every comment and every kudo
> 
> Find me on Tumblr


End file.
